Christmas Is All In the Heart
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Go through some Ryan and Gabriella moments at Christmas time. Complete, and total, RYELLA fluff! Enjoy!


**Just some fluffy thing I came up with about…well, to be exact. A month ago. I got bored and decided to do it. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own High School Musical nor do I own Steven Curtis Chapman's song Christmas Is All In The Heart. **

**-----------------------**

_**In a one bedroom apartment on the humble side of town  
There stands a little Christmas tree, looks a lot like Charlie Brown's,  
And underneath there's one little gift for him and one little gift for her.**_

Gabriella sat down on her small couch in her small apartment. She looked around and her eyes landed on the small tree that reminded her of the one in that Football head cartoon. She looked at it for a bit longer with amazement and then looked at the two small gifts at the bottom. One for her and one for her husband, Ryan.

Gabriella looked down and rubbed the small gift inside of her that she was yet to tell Ryan about but knew for a fact that he would be estatic about because of their little fiasco of wanting to have a baby.

**_After six months on the new job, they're still barely getting by,  
So in the way of decorations, there's nothing there to catch your eye  
But both of them would be the first to say  
We're together, we're gonna have the merriest Christmas anyway._**

Ryan opened the door coming home from his job at a local school that didn't get many students a year. 100 at the most. He was a music teacher while Gabriella pursued to find her perfect job and just stayed home all day in the apartment, every now and then going out with her best friend, Sharpay, Ryan's twin sister.

Ryan kissed Gabriella and told her how much he loved her and she smiled with a gush. The two looked around their apartment once more and noticed the lack of Christmas lights.

"Ry, do you care that we don't have any Christmas lights hardly at all? Because if you do, I'll get a job and we can get them really quickly." Gabriella said getting up hugging her husband of 7 months.

"Gabi, I don't care what our house looks like. Just as long as I have you, this Christmas will be the best of all of them." Ryan told her sweetly and held her closely to him. She smiled a light smile and kissed him on the forehead then burying her head into his neck taking in his scent.

**_CHORUS  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart, that's where the feeling starts,  
And like a fire inside, it touches every part,  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart,  
And even if no white snow falls, that's all right (okay) because  
The joy can still be found, wherever you are,  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart._**

"You want to watch a Christmas movie?" Gabi asked still in the same position.

"Sure, babe." Ryan replied and they both sat down on the couch. They flipped through the channels landing on the weather channel for a few seconds. No snow. As usual.

Gabriella sighed and laid down deeper into Ryan. Ryan laughed and thought about how Albuquerque worked in the weather area.

They finally landed on a good movie and Ryan pulled a blanket up to the two of them as Gabriella kissed him passionately.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you more." Ryan whispered huskily back. She laid her head back on his chest and felt as he breathed in deeply.

**_Two little blonde haired twins with big dreams,  
tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come  
We'd be tearing into presents, long before the break of dawn,  
With Mom and Dad and cameras making sure we'd never forget that day. _**

Now I'm the one who's taking pictures, in the middle of the night,  
Of my own blonde headed dreamers that just can't wait until daylight,  
And in my sleeps eyes the spark still glows  
Well I guess there's just some things a kid never outgrows.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ryan and Sharpay Evans giggled at the age of six years old as their father set the cookies and milk down for Santa. They were gingerbread men. One was made by Sharpay, one by Ryan. Sharpay's was Mrs. Clause and had the whole red and white outfit frosted on. Ryan's was a Santa outfit in the red and white frosted outfit as well.

"Okay, kids! Time for bed!" Mrs. Evans said with a snap of the fingers.

"Ugh! No!! I want to see Santa." Sharpay told her parents and brother with a pout of the lip.

"It's okay, Sharpie. We aren't allowed to see Santa. Santa won't come unless we go to bed, right, daddy?" Ryan said putting his hand on the small of his sister's back.

"Right son." Mr. Evans laughed and kissed his wife on the forehead.

The next morning….

Ryan and Sharpay ripped open the presents with glee filling inside of them as their mother and father took numerous pictures to make sure they would never forget that day.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

**_SIX YEARS LATER_**

Ryan Evans stared at that picture of him and his sister ripping open those presents like they were going out of style. Gabriella placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around kissing her on the lips.

"Ewww!! Get a room!!" their six year old son, Stephen giggled and ran up to his mother and father.

"Let's get you to bed!" Gabriella giggled with him leaning down to get a hold of his small angelic hand.

Once Gabriella had her son settled into bed, Ryan took the camera and the flash ran off as he smiled at the sight of his son laying there. He knew he couldn't wait for the next morning. It would be Christmas Day.

**_(chorus) _**

No, it's not in the snow that may or may not fall,  
And it's not in the gifts around the tree  
It's in the love heaven gave, the night our Savior came,  
And that same love can still be found wherever you are,  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart -  
It's all in the heart.

_**SEVEN YEAR'S EARLIER**_

For Christmas break, the gang had decided to go to New York for a couple of days. They would go back to Albuquerque Christmas Eve night.

They all decided to exchange gifts before leaving. So when everyone had unwrapped their gifts and threw away the paper they were all sitting around the fire.

Troy wrapped his arm around Sharpay and they layed into each other's arms as Ryan got up slowly walking over to his luggage, taking a small black box out.

He walked over to Gabriella who was talking to Taylor too much to notice this scene.

"Gabriella…" Ryan's voice trailed thoughtfully. She twisted her head around at the sound of her name.

She finally pulled her full body towards the direction of her boyfriend.

"Yes, Ryan…" her voice trailed as well.

He then pulled a two caret diamond ring out of box and then asked his girlfriend of three years, " Gabriella Vanessa Montez, will you marry me?"


End file.
